


Overwatch Word Prompts

by ScribeToTheAncients



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haven't been able to write smut for months, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, i have problems, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeToTheAncients/pseuds/ScribeToTheAncients
Summary: A random word or an idea turned into a short, stand-alone story. Pairings will usually be between one of the men and one of my female OCs, but that may change in later chapters. Tags may change depending on how many chapters I end up posting.!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!Please heed the tags and do not read chapters that you might find uncomfortable.I suck at summaries. I know. Shut up. :p





	1. Gang (Jesse)

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T  
> Mentions of violence and insinuated rape.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes.  
> Please leave a comment.

I hadn’t even had the chance to cry yet, the grief of having seen my father shot in front of me only a few hours ago barely a thought in my mind as I ran for my life. They had shot him. Deadlock. And now they were coming for me. As a cop’s kid I knew more than my fair share of survival tactics and self-defense, but that all paled in comparison to the blinding adrenaline rush that still coursed through me.  
“Run.” The dirty old man soaked in my dads’ blood had rasped, smiling down at me as I stared at him from the open front door of my home. I could still see the yellow and black of his teeth as I ran as fast as my gangly legs could take me. This was their city now, with my dad dead; and they knew every inch of it. They knew every hiding place and every exit, and the entire group of them were after me now. My chest hurt from breathing so hard as I ran for my life, tasting blood in the back of my throat as I slid down a dusty ditch. I couldn’t even cough as the cloud of dust I stirred up engulfed me. My legs shook, but I forced them to keep going, exhaustion be damned. I ran out into the cold desert, the bright moon the only light to guide me as I left the city behind me.   
I ducked into a crevasse between some rocks, my heart beating so fast it made me dizzy as I tried to catch my breath.   
Dead.  
Dad was dead and soon I would be too if I wasn’t careful.   
He was gone… Tears sting at my wide eyes, and I let them fall, to fearful to rub at them. Deadlock might show up in that split second that I covered my eyes. I listened to the bugs that still sang in the darkness, still heard the commotion from town. I needed to get further away, but the desert was an open and unforgiving plain; I’d be a fool to try and leg it without a destination in mind. I glanced around the area, noting all the tall cacti and thick shrubs that might just be able to hide me while I escaped. I didn’t know where to go, they owned this entire area. I was lucky that one guy felt cocky enough to give me a head start.   
“Come’on out girlie!” Someone shouted from not far behind the rocks; petrifying me in place with fear. They found me. No no no no, they couldn’t have found me this soon! I was so careful! “Promise not ta hurt ya none!” He laughed, but it was a boy’s laugh. A kid around my age. Holding my breath, I turned and peered through the rocks. I couldn’t see much, but as I stepped a little to the side, the kid came into view. He was a scrawny thing, probably weighing less than me. Longish brown hair hanging limp and loose in his face. He didn’t look like much, except for the very real gun he held in his hand. My dad was a cop, and I knew the difference between experience and inexperience when it came to handling weapons; this boy probably relied on that gun more than his own parents. If he had any. He couldn’t have, no parent would let their kid get that dirty, let alone run with a gang like Deadlock. Their logo patched into his jean vest on the left side.   
He didn’t know where I was exactly, but he started to saunter around as he saw my tracks in the dirt.   
“Your pa’s dead; ain’t no place for ya ta run ta!” He taunted, I could see a smug little grin on his face. He was breathing fast. Had he been chasing me, or was he just that excited at the prospect of shooting another kid?  
“Eh kid!” Someone from town yelled angrily, “Find anythin’ out there?”  
My heart turned to ice. I might be able to outwit this single kid, but if he brought any more of the adults over, I was… well, I was fucked.   
My entire world went blank as brown eyes met mine from under the brim of a dirty old cowboy hat, that smug smirk shrinking down as he gave me a small nod.  
“Nah! Nothin’ out here!”   
My heart beat faster. Why was he doing this?! The adult didn’t saw anything in return, and all casual like, the other kid swaggered over to the opening of the rocks. He vaguely gestured for me to come out as he leaned his shoulder on the rocks, holstering his gun and pulling a cigarette to his mouth.  
“Come on out girlie.” He called again, softer this time, with a gentle chuckle as he lit up the cigarette and took a deep drag, “I honestly ain’t gonne hurt ya. ‘M actually gonna help ya.”  
“W-why?” I stammered, legs and arms numb as I took one, two, three steps closer to him. I eyed him from head to toe in the moonlight, seeing how his clothes hung of him in ways that made me flinch. He also flinched, those brown eyes intently watching the town not that far away.  
“I know what they do ta pretty girls like you.” He murmured, voice low and disgusted, though he slid me a coy grin for the compliment. Even in this situation, he managed to make me flush and come up flustered. I puffed out my cheeks before following his gaze into town. A huge fire had started, and I knew exactly what address the corrupt cops would be heading to in the morning. I hadn’t even noticed I had started to cry again until a rough hand touched my cheek, a calloused thumb rubbing the wetness from my skin.  
“Ya need ta go. Now. Head that way.” He took off his hat and pointed it at the distant horizon, making a show as if he were fanning away some bugs or the cigarette smoke that hung heavy in the air. I took one step, then froze, meeting his eyes one more time as he gave me a questioning, exasperated look.  
“What’s your name?” I whispered. Words could not possibly covey how thankful I was towards this boy, but I needed to try, and I wanted to start with his name.  
“McCree. Jesse McCree.” He gave me a grin that, in the future, would probably be very devilish and alluring, but this was not the right time for any of that.  
“Thank you, Jesse McCree.” I swooped up under that ridiculous hat and pecked him one on the cheek, “You’re my hero.”  
Then I was gone fleeing into the night and preying I hadn’t made a fool of myself, hadn’t made the worst decision in my possibly short life by trusting a fellow kid. I ran for the entire night, skipping over snakes, scorpions and spiders that size of hand until pale daylight broke through the suffocating darkness, and with it came hope. Hope so potent that I cried more just seeing it.


	2. Kangaroo (Mako)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T
> 
> Jealous fluff.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes.  
> Please leave a comment.

“Why they call ya ‘kangaroo’?”  
I smiled into my hand of cards before playing one, “What’cha mean? Ya’ll call me Roo.”  
McCree huffed, laughing from across the table, “We normal people call ya Roo. Them crazy Junkers call you Kangaroo. Wanna know why that is.”  
Sighing, I lay my cards face down and stood up. Behind me, I could feel Mako’s attention snap to me as I rolled up my sweater until my shorts were visible, then pulled up the edge of my cut-offs. Whistles and cat calls followed, making me smirk as I shimmied a bit to make room for my fat thighs and one size too small shorts. My ass cheek was hanging out of my shorts before the tattoo became visible, and a chorus of laughs and chatter rose up before I let my sweater back down.  
“Not really a good idea lettin’ y’r real name get out ‘round where I’m from. People started calling me Kangaroo ‘cause it was the only identifying feature I had. Wasn’t makin’ a name for myself like Junkrat and Roadhog were.”  
“Mind if I take another look, sweetheart? That tattoo looked mighty detailed.” McCree wiggled his eyebrows at me, making me flush and laugh at his flirtatious nature, but evidently, Mako didn’t take so kindly to McCree’s teasing. I felt a huge hand around my waist before I was hauled off my feet with a squeal. Mako threw me over his shoulder before lumbering out of the rec room, leaving me to wave at out teammates before the door closed behind him. I let our walk to our room be a silent one, wanting to sit face to face with him before trying to talk with him about what had bothered him, even though I was pretty sure I knew what had set him off. Where we’re from, being an outlaw and a woman made lots of men think I was an easy target. I was by no means an easy target, but that just meant I was constantly on my toes and needing to defend myself. When Mako and Jamie had come across me looking for some supplies I knew how to get, it had been a pretty fast and mutual attraction. The entire situation made him very protective of me, especially in large groups where idiots tended to think they had a better chance of shanking me between the ribs. Guess that streak had continued over to here and developed into a pretty nasty jealousy streak if he felt the need to physically take me out of the situation.   
Once we got to our room, he took me straight to bed and sat down, letting me slide into his lap before enveloping me in an embrace. I hugged him back as best I could, my thin little arms not doing much in reciprocating the smothering feeling of his hold, but it was all I had. I heard him sigh from inside his mask, his arms loosening up until I could lean back. I smiled reassuringly as him and with one hand cupped his mask, stretching up on my knees to kiss his other cheek. Before I could sit back, he had hooked a thumb under his mask and pulled it up. I grinned, my heart thumping loudly as I saw his lips come into view. Large, full lips with two tusk-like bottom teeth peeking between them. He had white stubble peppering his chin and jaw. I leaned in and kissed those lips that I hadn’t seen for quite some time, hadn’t kissed in even longer, and sighed longingly. I scratched playfully at his stubble, smoothing over the same spots with my fingertips as he groaned in response.  
“Love ya Mako, and ya know that.” I reassured, leaning back reluctantly and letting my hands fall to his broad shoulders, the heels of my hands idling massaging the tension out of them. His one hand had found its way to my thigh – another reason I was called Kangaroo, I could kick down a brick wall – the other still hovering around his mask.   
“McCree is a flirt to be sure, but I like my men a little quieter.” I winked at him when he grunted, “No competition there, babe. Promise.”  
I moment passed, and I watched quietly as he made to pull off his mask entirely, but I reached up and caught a couple of his fingers to stop him before he could. I had seen his face before but knew how sensitive he was about it. How vulnerable it made him feel. I shook my head once with a smile, “You don’t have to. I’d never make you. Especially don’t do it if this is still about McCree. Besides,” I smirked and poked him in his belly, right in the middle of his tattoo, “I like piggy’s better than cows anyway.”  
That got a chuckle out of him, my heart melting as he hesitated a second longer before pulling his mask up and off his face. His pale blue eyes looked me over before going back to his mask. I sat back up and, framing his face between both hands, kissed every inch of him. Skin, scars, everything. He laughed softly, gripping my upper arms in both hands and forcing me back; to which I whined. He kissed my lips against before shuffling my body and his around. He slid down until his back was on the bed and I was sprawled out over his stomach, rising and falling with his breathing as my head rested on his chest, listening to his slightly faster heartrate. I snuggled closer, feeling his massive hand start to caress through my hair while the other lay over my waist and back. I loved this, loved him being big enough to engulf me and him being willing to put up with my ridiculousness. I loved him.   
“Love you, Mako.” I murmured sleepily.  
He grunted in response, but he didn’t need to say anything. We had spent years with each other, through the bad and the worse, and I understood him as clearly as if he had spoken.   
He loved me too.


	3. Daisies (Hanzo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T
> 
> Comforted on a bad day.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes.  
> Please leave a comment.

Hanzo made it a point to go out every day into the gardens and practice his archery in a more natural environment. He was very often alone, save for his brother or Zenyatta who liked to meditate here, or Jesse who sometimes felt the need to dog him all day. Today however, he noticed someone new kneeling in the grass. He had seen her around before, often enough to know she had a crescent shape scar over her right eye from a rifle scope. She sat across from where he usually practiced, so he deigned to ignore her for the time being.  
When evening rolled around, and the blue of night was starting to take over the bright red of sunset, that was when he glanced over. She still sat in the grass, her back to him with a wreath of white flowers in her hair and around her wrist. She seemed to be working on something else when his curiosity got the better of him.  
“It's getting late.” He commented when he came within a few feet of her, expecting her to jump. Instead, she gave a bob of her head.   
“I know,” She sighed, turning to give him a gentle smile. His breath caught. As often as he had seen her around base, she had always seemed independent and strong, aloof and caring at the same time. But here she sat, smiling sadly with red eyes and wet cheeks as her fingers idly picked at the flowers. “Thanks for your concern.” She turned back and continued what appeared to be another flower bracelet.   
Frowning, Hanzo left her there in the flowers. Later that night, he made an excuse to pass by the garden again. He saw a light where she had been sitting, a slumped over silhouette against the light. Now, without his bow and practice gear, dressed in comfortable clothing he stepped back out into the garden. It had gotten quite cold since he had been practicing, but it didn't look like she had moved. He went up and stood beside her, just watching her for a moment. The light he had seen was her phone, the flashlight turned on and laying facedown in the grass. She was still plucking away at the white flowers.   
“Do you indent to stay out all night?”  
She chuckled, rubbing at her face with her arm, then shrugged.  
“Maybe. I'll head in when… when I feel better.” She did not sound as if her mood had brightened at all.  
“Would you mind if I joined you?” His brother and the cowboy had been attempting to coerce him into speaking with his teammates more; Genji especially taking the time to tell him that that hell he experienced after the murder and fleeing from Japan would make him a good listener and teacher. Hanzo had scoffed at him then, often still did, but perhaps now it was time to accept some of his brothers newly learned wisdom.   
She gestured to the garden. “It's a communal space, I can't stop you.”  
“That is not what I asked.” Hanzo pressed, sitting down elegantly in the grass with her. She chuckled nervously.  
“I don't mind you being around Hanzo. But shouldn't you be sleeping?”  
“Does that question not pertain to you as well?” He turned towards her, but her face was turned towards her second flower wreath. She shrugged.  
Maybe a half hour had passed, in which she had started to shiver and sob quietly, she must be trying not to bother him.   
“If you need someone to speak to, I am willing to listen.” He offered. She barked out a dark laugh, rubbing at her face again, causing him to frown at her.  
“It's nothing Hanzo. Not compared to what you have gone through.”  
Hanzo stiffened automatically, eyes lifting to stare into the distance. Even if she felt a part of what he had gone through, what he still went through, then she needed to speak about it.   
“Even so, I know from experience that it helps to talk with someone. To air out your grievances, so to speak.”   
She continued to shake her head, “You'll just get mad.”  
“I will not.” Hanzo insisted gruffly. She glanced at him with a sad smirk.  
“You're already getting mad.”  
“Because you are being stubborn.”  
She snorted, hands stopping, the wreath hanging limp from her green stained fingers. “Stubborn and stupid. Make sure they engrave that on my tombstone, ‘K?”  
“You are being dramatic.” Hanzo chided, letting out a breath to calm his frustration. “I am of no place to judge you on how you feel about certain factors in your life. I am willing to listen to you without judgment and will offer advice where I can.”  
She was quiet for a time, nimble fingers threading more flowers into her headpiece.   
“I'm surrounded by celebrities, heroes of old recalled from Overwatch and overall amazing people from all over the world. I just feel… inadequate, to be here.”  
Still frowning, Hanzo turned to face her; she was scowling at her hands with fresh tears glistening on her long lashes.   
“What is it that Winston saw in you?” Hanzo pitched his voice low, hoping to come across as soothing, watching as she drew in a shaking breath.  
“I'm classified as a professional survivalist and expert tracker. I don't deserve them as titles, I still need to learn so much, my family knows so much more than me.”  
“You doubt Winston’s eye for talent?” Hanzo questioned, watching a wry smirk twist her mouth in an unpleasant way.   
“I'm skilled in both fields, I know that; but I'm no expert. I wouldn't trust myself to protect anyone if it came down to it.” She plucked another long-stemmed flower and began weaving it into her wreath.  
“Why is that?” Hanzo mimicking how his brother had often acted early on during their reunion.   
“I can hardly convince myself to eat and sleep on a schedule. I'm not fit to look after another person, if I'm too irresponsible to look after myself. I'm not skilled enough, and I'm not good enough to improve. I've tried and tried, but I can't. I'm just… done.” Her hands dropped into her lap, head hanging down as quiet sobs bubbled from her chest. “I'm not good enough, I'll never be good enough.” She rubbed at her eyes with a grimace.   
“How long have you had problems regarding self-worth?” He pressed, aware that he was pushing professional boundaries. In his experience it worked well enough between he and his brother and his own views on himself. The only difference being that she wasn't his sister, they were not close, there was no bond of trust to comfort her during this vulnerable moment.   
“That's a personal story.” She mumbled, lifting her wreath back up to inspect her work in the light of her phone.  
“Will you tell me?” He pressed further, she turned a mischievous smirk at him.  
“Will you wear this?” She offered him the wreath she had spent hours working on; stained with her tears. He felt disgruntled by the gesture at first, but as he watched the small spark die in her eyes as they turned away, he found himself nodding and holding out his hand.


	4. Indecent (Hanzo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes.  
> Please leave a comment.

“I can't wear this Hana!” I hissed, checking out the shape of my ass in the leather miniskirt. The girl had even picked out a strappy white crop top to go with the outfit. A navy-blue bra with the straps exposed and lacy accents peeking out suggestively here and there. I looked like a prostitute…  
“Yes, you can!” The popstar squealed back. I just found a jacket that's perfect! Come back out!”   
I sighed, unlocking the dressing room door and fixing her with a glare. She shoved a brown leather bomber jacket in my face, the collar lined with soft grey fur. Once I brought it into the room with me, I found the inside also lined with velvety soft grey fur. I pulled it on, enjoying the feel of it against my bare skin, feeling more comfortable as it covered more of me. Unfortunately, the bottom half was tight, and hugged my waist until it widened at my hips. It didn't hide much aside from my skin. Damn. But it did look good, it was the best thing about the outfit.   
Hana kicked a pair of knee-high three-inch heels under the door, giggling maniacally the entire time from the other side. Cursing softly, I stepped out of my sneakers and sat down on the bench provided to pull them on. Stupid fucking bet. Why was I idiot enough to make such a stupid wager on a video game of all things. Of course, she was going to win.   
Once the boots were on, and I managed to stand up, I opened the door again. I was more focused on staying upright than on Hana’s face, until a flash went off.  
“HANA!” I cried, staring down at her in panic, making to grab her phone away from her.  
“Oh no!” Hana was already tapping busily, a grin on her face as she winked at me. “Ooo he's going to love this!”   
“Who?!” I squawked, but when she ignored me I had to cry out again in mortification if nothing else, “Hana!”  
“Never mind that!” The Korean waved away my concern, then she froze and looked me over. “You’re wearing the matching panties?”  
“Yes!” I squeaked at her, cheeks rosy as I settled for scowling at her.   
“Perfect!” She threw the hand with her phone up in the air, then brought it back down to text some more.   
“Are we done?” I sighed, “Is the bet done?”  
“Oh fuck no.” Hana laughed, “We're going out! Mei and Fareeha already agreed!”   
“Are you kidding?” I gasped, “I am NOT going out like this!”  
“Tough shit!” She stuck her tongue out at me and winked as I blanched and suddenly felt sick. “We're making it a girl’s night, and we all agree you need a little help.”  
“Help with what?” I lamented, sagging into the door. “Hana, I hate you!”  
She laughed and gave me a peace sign, “Don't play dumb. We all know who you're after.” She winked again, and I groaned.  
“I'm not after anybody!”   
She shrugged, smirking at her phone before pocketing it.  
“Alright, lets go pay for those then we're getting your hair and nails done. Maybe get you waxed too.”  
“I just shaved last night.” I whined, closing and locking the door as I started to change. She just laughed, and I felt like that would be the sound accompanying me into the pits of hell later tonight.

I felt… exposed. My hair was done up in thick waves and pinned up in a way that even I had to admit was a good look. Only problem was that it was off my neck, something I didn't do on my own very often. They had taken me home to change and put on my own jewellery, a silver and sapphire necklace with matching earrings. I had thought I was reasonably hairless when I had gone to bed last night, but now I truly new the meaning of hairless. I had been waxed in places I didn't even know women could get waxed and then some.   
I wanted to die.  
Most of the girls from base had come out at Hana's call, going to a club of her choosing for the night.   
I didn't want to be here.  
We had all been standing around the bar for about an hour before trouble arrived. It started with a wolf whistle and cat call in a southern drawl. I didn't even bother to look, flushing as I stepped around behind Mercy and Fareeha. They were the only ones with a chance of hiding me in three-inch heels when I naturally stood at 5 foot 9 inches. Being so tall unfortunately meant I had to bend an exaggerated amount to lean on the bar.   
I wanted to disappear.  
“Howdy darlin'.” McCree popped me on the ass, my very exposed ass, and I stomped my heel on his boot.   
“Hands to yourself, cowboy.” I growled, glaring at him as I straightened up. I still wasn't as tall as him, but I was close enough to get a confidence boost.   
“You lost the bet, didn't you?” Genji laughed, coming up on my other side, arms resting on the bar. He had his mask on, but he was wearing casual clothes over the rest.   
“Shut up.” I snapped at him, sipping at my water and feeling completely out my element. “Why are you guys cornering me anyway?”   
“Gotta pay the pretty lady a compliment.” Jesse tipped his hat, making me snort and roll my eyes, gesturing with my glass to the rather large group of us pretty girls.  
“Take a picture – on second thought, Hana already did, I'm sure she'd be happy to share.”  
“Oh, she already did.” Genji laughed, to which I groaned and turned my face up to the ceiling. “Which is probably why Hanzo had something suddenly come up. What do you think Jesse?”  
“You saying he saw my whore ass and thought ‘no thanks’?” I snorted again and shook my head.  
“Now darlin, that ain't what he was gettin' at.” Jesse laughed, patting me square on the back. I rolled my eyes again.  
“Sure it isn't, now why don't you two go over there and, you know, bother someone else.” They both laughed, Jesse taking my hint and moseying off, but Genji lingered.  
“Can I help you, Shimada?” I sighed, standing straight again and glancing over at him. He had sat up on the bar to make himself closer to my height.  
“Not this Shimada,” He chuckled, “But you could certainly help the other one.”  
“What do you want from me, Genji?”   
“A confession?” He cocked his head.  
“Sorry man, I don't have a crush on you.” I patted his knee in mock comfort before taking another sip of my drink. Once the ninja wandered off, I was probably going to leave  
My bet was over with, and I could leave at any time.  
Genji was laughing and shaking his head at my remark. “You do clean up really good though.”  
“Thanks.” I grumbled, chewing on an ice cube, hissing at the pain it caused my teeth.   
“You're lucky my brother does too.” Genji was plotting something, I could hear it in his voice, and it put me on edge, but that wouldn't stop me from being honest.  
“Hanzo always dresses to impress.”   
“Thank you.” I froze, my heels clicking on the floor as my back snapped straight again after slouching over.   
“Brother!” Genji greeted, hopping off the counter and patting someone on the shoulder not too far away. “I'm glad you came!”  
“I told you, I had things to do before meeting everyone.”   
“I remember.” Genji chuckled.   
As the rest of them chatted, I sat down and folded in on myself. I crossed my bare legs and rested my elbows on the table, keeping myself busy by tracing the grain of the wooden bar top with a manicured nail. I didn't like these sorts of places, I didn't drink, and I didn't smoke. The music was just a touch too loud, and my friends were shouting louder and louder the more drunk and excited they got.   
Warm fingertips touched my right shoulder, the side of me away from everyone else. I glanced up instinctively, and felt my eyes widen and breath catch. Hanzo had showed up in a dark blue western style dress shirt, with black slacks to match. He had his hair combed back and held in a ponytail. I swallowed as he met my eyes before averting them to sit down.  
“You do not look to be enjoying your night.” He commented, his hand that had touched me folding on top of the counter. I pried my eyes away from him, landing on the inch of space between our elbows.   
I shook my head, “Clubbing isn't exactly my ideal night.”  
“Oh? Then what is?” He sounded as if he were keeping polite conversation more than anything.  
I shrugged, “I like to spend my nights in. Maybe order food. Watch a movie. Stay up way too late talking and just enjoying one or a few other people’s company.”   
Hanzo hummed, taking a sip of his own drink as he gazed ahead at the back of the bar. At least someone was willing to keep me company as everyone else made fools of themselves.  
When McCree tried getting on tabletops was when I threw in the towel and called it a night.  
“Think I'm going to head home.” I murmured to Hanzo, who had quietly sat beside me for the last hour or so.   
“I was thinking the same.” I glanced over and saw him grimace in the general direction of our resident cowboy. I pulled a twenty out of my bra, noticing with fleeting smugness that the movement had attracted Hanzo's lingering gaze before placing it on the table. Before I stood, I reached down and unzipped the back of both my boots. I pushed them off and gripped them in one hand, slinging my discarded jacked over my arm before sliding to the floor. I staggered for a second, off balance from having worn the heels for so long, but both the counter and Hanzo were there to steady me. Thanking him, I let him walk me out of the club, managing to avoid mostly everyone's eyes, except for one green ninja. Genji darted over to whisper something in his brothers’ ear before he flitted away again. Hanzo only rolled his eyes at his brothers comment before holding the door open for me. I flashed him a half smile, stepping out into the cool night air.   
“Will you let me drive you home?” He asked, passing me as he approached a sleek black car.  
I grimaced, “You don't have to, I can call a cab –”   
“Nonsense.” Hanzo cut in, already holding the passengers side door open. I offered him the other half of my smile before sliding in.   
When he started driving, I settled into the heated leather seats and closed my eyes with a soft sigh. The car smelled like Hanzo, and I got the urge to roll around in the back seat and wrap myself in it.   
“Are you tired?” He asked, eyes never leaving the road, one hand on the wheel while the other rested on the gearshift.   
“Busy places are exhausting to me.” I sighed, stretching a little before cozying deeper into the expensive upholstery. I threw my coat over my bare thighs for added warmth. He let out a soft laugh, one so genuine that I had to open my eyes to glance at him. His posture hadn't changed, but a small smile replaced his usual frown.  
“I agree.” He stated, a warm feeling spreading from my chest through my stomach and arms. My palms started to sweat, and my mouth went dry. The drive home was quiet, but it was nice, Hanzo and I usually spent our time around each other in silence. It was comfortable not having to think of things to say, to come up with topics of small talk.   
When we eventually got back to base, Hanzo was polite enough to walk a lady to her door. I gave him a scoff and a grin as he gave me that signature twitch at the edge of his mouth. The base was empty this late at night, even more so with most of the night owls out still at the club. Early birds like Soldier would have been in bed hours ago. Why did it matter if we were alone? It wasn’t like there was anything going on, we weren’t going to get caught doing anything if nothing was going on. I heard my steps echoing in the hallway of doors, only my own, Hanzo was like a ghost floating along silently beside me. Somehow, I felt comfort in that, maybe it was because when I inevitably started to feel uncomfortable, it was easier enough to forget he was there.   
When my door came up, I turned and smiled at him as I fiddled with my keycard as an excuse to stretch out our time together and get a proper goodbye out.   
“Thank you for tonight.” I murmured, “For keeping me company and getting me home safely.” I couldn’t keep my eyes on him, my gaze flitting around the hallway and only landing on him a couple times to make sure I still had his attention. He gave a quiet nod of his head, that small curl of his lip still giving his usual stoic expression a more welcoming appearance.   
“You are welcome.”  
“Do you wanna come in?” I offered, knowing it was stupid to ask, considering how late it was and that I was napping in his car, but it was the polite thing to do. He must have realized that and gave a small chuckle before shaking his head.   
“Perhaps another night.”  
“Suit yourself.” I shot back playfully, unlocking my door and pushing it open. I stuffed my foot in the way before it could close and gave Hanzo one last nod. “Good night, Hanzo.”  
“Good night and sleep well.” He nodded back and turned briskly to leave.   
Once the door closed behind me, I felt the happy little smile that had been on my face fall away as the door clicked shut. I locked it behind me before throwing my jacket on my couch, along with my boots. I stripped out of my offending, useless clothing on my way to the bathroom, completely naked by the time I reached the shower and turned the water on scalding hot. My hairless skin burned, but I didn’t care. All the hard work my coworkers had gone through washing down the drain as I ripped my hair out of its updo, ruining my beautiful nails in the process. I didn’t come out until my skin was so clean that the water wouldn’t even soak into my skin. I stepped out and rubbed myself dry until I was beet red and felt like I had just been waxed again. I pulled on a loose sports bra and a pair of boy shorts before throwing myself onto my bed. I reached out and brought my soft body pillow against my chest. I wrapped both my arms and legs around it. Nuzzling my face into the downy fabric, I cleared my mind so that I would be able to sleep without anxiety fueled nightmares waking me up.


	5. Cold (Hanzo) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes.  
> Please leave a comment.

There was no way Hanzo could sleep now. He had waken up to the mixed smell of roses and cherries, a familiar smell now stronger than it ever had before. He had been sleeping on his side facing the middle of the bed, facing the motel door, while consequently also facing her side. She had also been facing the door, but soon after she had fallen asleep, she had started to toss around. Hanzo had somehow managed to fall asleep during her restlessness, only to wake up with her head tucked under his chin. Her smooth forehead and the icy tip of her nose just barely kissed his throat and collarbone above the hem of his shirt. Her legs had folded up until her knees brush his thighs and the cold tips of her toes touched his shins. Hanzo didn’t want to move, awkwardly glancing down to see just how deeply she must be sleeping. Her face was relaxed, peaceful, and content in her rest. When she was awake she barely spoke outside of condescending quips or angrily barked orders. Much like him, she also anyways seemed to sport an irritated frown. All that was gone now, all that he thought he knew fled into the night and the warm space between them. He was staring at a new person, a calmer young woman with thoughts now much less weighed down by responsibility and pride. She was too much like him, yet nothing like him.   
Hanzo shifted as bitter thoughts intruded on his musing, a puff of cold air invading the warmth somehow amassed beneath the papery motel blankets. She groaned, muttering gibberish as she tried to tuck herself more securely into their shared comforter. Her sleepy attempt was in vein, and Hanzo watched in dismay as that little frown started to reappear between her eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered as dark eyes rolled around the room   
He didn’t want her to wake up yet, didn’t want the serene moment to end just yet. He made a soothing sound with his mouth, a large hand slipping under the blankets to rest on her waist and rub reassuringly circles over her nightshirt. He gently brought her back against his chest, feeling her burrow in with a hum and a sigh as she settled. Hanzo kept soothing her waist, only freezing when her shirt rode up enough for his fingers to tease over bare skin. Soft, supple and warm skin. Her hips and stomach gave under his explorations, a flush dusting his cheeks as he sighed in dismay into her hair. He shouldn’t be doing this, let alone when she was asleep, but he couldn’t find the will. Especially not when she smiled and hummed when his fingers followed the bumps of her spine up until he found her bra strap. Too high, he had let himself get carried away. He followed the edge of the undergarment with hesitant fingertips, staring as she stretched out against him, back arching and legs stretching, he felt her toes catch on his. She rested her hands against his chest, fingertips pushing in just enough for him to feel it. She had the cutest little smile on her parted lips. He stared at her for what might have been hours, memorizing her face and wallowing in the situation he found himself in. He wasn’t sure if this would have been better or worse if he didn’t feel attracted to her. Finally, when exhaustion started getting the better of him, he decided to embrace this chance happening. He pulled his hand from her shirt, cupping the back of her neck in his palm and lacing his fingers into the roots of her hair. He tucked her firmly against his broad chest, folding himself around her as he let his eyes close. It was still a little while before he could ignore the tickle in his gut and sleep.

When he woke up again, sunlight was highlighting the dust in the air of the room. She had shifted again. Her head lifted and looked around, eyes still half closed and tired. She took in the room, goosebumps quickly forming over her skin and under his hold where he had cuddled her last night. In his sleep, his arm had somehow ended up under her head for her to use his bicep as a pillow. She curled back up into him without checking if he was awake.   
They’re rendezvous wasn’t due to pick them up until near noon, and with no ready excuse to disentangle himself, Hanzo was once again left staring. She seemed to be sleeping lighter now, dozing rather than sleeping. In the early light he noticed her hair contained highlights and undertones that he hadn’t noticed before, her skin speckled with the faintest smattering of freckles across her nose and cheek. She had a mole just under her ear.  
“I can move, if you’re uncomfortable.” She murmured softly, burrowing in deeper despite her claim. Maybe she wanted to take in as much of his warmth as she could before she thought he would turn her away. He wanted to keep up his prideful and stoic demeanor, but instead found himself reciprocating; curling up tighter and whispering right in her ear.  
“I do not mind.”  
She hummed, a shiver passing from her head to her toes that he felt against every place they pressed together. She wasn’t cold, Hanzo's body heat made sure of that. She liked it.   
“I’ve always loved your accent.” She commented drowsily, yawning into his chest. He felt her arm like a silk scarf slip around his body, gently anchoring him closer. Hanzo felt his heart flutter, his body stiffening unconsciously. She took his hesitance in stride. “Sorry.”  
“You do not need to be sorry,” He reassured quickly, having to work to relax again, that tickle returning to his stomach. “I was simply unprepared.”  
She giggled, “Is anybody prepared for a compliment?”  
“I work with the cowboy enough.” Hanzo grumbled, sifting his nose through her hair before he realized he had been doing so. She hummed, seeming to sink back into a deeper sleep while Hanzo bathed in her scent. She nuzzled back, snuggling into his shirt and pulling them closer together. He decided she fit nicely in his arms, the scent of her hygiene products a soft compliment to her natural smell and not overbearing. He felt her fingers clutch at his shirt.  
“I should have warned you,” She muttered thickly. “ That I get very clingy in my sleep.”  
Hanzo chuckled, feeling her shudder again, and repeated himself. “I do not mind.”   
He carded his fingers through her hair absently, causing a reaction in both of them that started this lazy morning on a treacherous path. She gasped softly into his chest, body seizing before the strongest shiver yet wracked her form, a flush racing across her skin leaving little hairs standing up in it’s wake. Hanzo felt his body respond to her reaction, the tickling sensation in his gut spreading alarmingly fast, and before he could muster the effort to will it away, he felt a pressure forming in his crotch. Shit.  
He tried to discreetly shift his hips away, only to have her throw her leg over his and plant herself flush against him. He glanced down at her face, which was still as serene and beautiful as it had been before. Her eyes were still closed. He could feel her heat against him. It took very nearly all his self control not to rock against her. He tried to shift away again, only for her to lock up around him and sigh.  
“My turn to say 'I don’t mind'.” She breathed out, making the first tentative move of rolling her hips. Some part of Hanzo wanted to push her away, say it wasn’t right, that HE wasn’t right, while the rest of him was a touch-starved man attracted to a beautiful woman; said beautiful woman giving him permission to use her for sexual release. He swallowed down the tangled mess of broken English and Japanese that choked him up, closing his eyes with a near pained look of indecision on his handsome face. She stopped, and his hands flexing in her hair and in their sheets. “Or, we can get up now.”  
He felt her head tilt up, likely seeking his eyes for the answers he was struggling to voice. Such a kind, wonderful woman; how could she have interest for such a broken, cruel man like him?   
His hand fisted in her hair, earning a sharp gasp and a bitten off moan, the sounds only adding to the force he used as he let himself rut against her shorts.   
“Is this not wrong?” Hanzo growled from behind clenched teeth, his heart and mind warring over his poorly thought over decision.   
“If that matters to you, then we can stop now.” She panted, “I won’t think any less of you.”  
“Won’t you?” So many questions, yet not nearly as many as there were bouncing around inside his head. He pulled his head back, finding her looking up at him. Her cheeks held an adorable blush, her pupils blown wide and lips parted, but her expression serious. Her hand gripping his shirt slid forward to cup his jaw, thumbing his cheek affectionately.  
“Disappointment will hardly make me hate you, Hanzo. I want more than what we have, but if you do not share my interest, so be it.”  
He stared at her, such a brave woman laying vulnerable before him. He stood at a split in the path, two futures playing in his mind’s eye, and after but a moment, his decision was made crystal clear. Using his hand still gripping her hair, he held her still as he kissed her forehead, then her warm cheeks, and her fluttering eyelids. He gently kissed the tip of her nose and the edges of her mouth, muttering praises the entire way. He took in her face again, now blooming with colour and a happy, dazed smile on her mouth. She blinked her eyes open, smile turning into a smirk as she stretched up and sealed the moment with a proper kiss. Body’s grinding and hands wandering, every movement made lazy by the early hour and last vestiges of sleep still lingering.   
They lost track of time, only marked by the sweat dewing on their skin and the ache in their muscles. Hanzo was fully erect by now, his cock rubbing near painfully against the inside of his boxers. He hissed as she shifted her weight, leaning into him more and moaning into his mouth. Long ago she had pushed her tongue into his mouth, a thin string of spit bowing down between them as they pulled back moaning. She hummed, nipping at his jaw playfully as she reached down between them. Her hand slid along his abs, fingers slipping inside his underwear to gently stroke his member.   
He groaned, back arching and hips stuttering as she pulled him out of his boxers.   
“Is this ok?” She whispered, pulling back with real concern on her face, her hand gently caressing the drooling head. Hanzo panted, teeth clenched and body taught.   
“Perfect,” He rasped, trying to center himself again as he forced his eyes open, watching her face as he kissed her. “This is perfect.”  
“Mm, there isn’t any protection here, is there?” She murmured, more to herself than anything. Still, being so close, Hanzo couldn’t help but hear. A flush dominated his face, a groan punching out of his chest as he tilted her head back. He pressed his mouth against her pulse, taking a moment to breath and slow things down. They didn’t need to rush.  
“It will not be a problem. Do you trust me?”   
“With my life.” She answered back breathily, keening softly as Hanzo kissed a mark into her skin.   
“Good.” He praised, using his one free hand not holding her head in place to reciprocate her actions. His fingers brushed through her damp curls, barely grazing over her clitoris, but just enough to make her stutter a moan. Her lips were already wet, his fingers sliding between them with ease. Gently, and with purposefully drawn out actions, Hanzo began to pull down the front of her shorts and panties. He worked her shorts down first, unhooking her leg from his in order to get them around her knees. He kneaded the supple flesh of her backside a little rougher than intended, but her ragged breaths were anything but protests. He groaned against the fair column of her throat, nipping and sucking gently on her sensitive areas until he could feel the affect his mouth was having on her cunt.  
She surprised him by shooing his hand away, and leading his cock between her thighs. He exhaled loudly in bliss as she pushed her panties aside and slid him along her folds, squeezed between her closed legs. She gave a roll of her hips as encouragement, but it was hardly needed. Hanzo tried pulling her panties away all together, but she caught his wrist.  
“Better off making a mess of my underwear than the sheets, hm?”  
“Shameless temptress.” Hanzo accused, shifting suddenly to sit up more. He knocked her back into the crook of his elbow, flexing his arm and chasing her down with a demanding mouth to keep her pinned while his other hand took a firm grip of her hip. He thrust his straining cock against her wet folds with earnest, feeling her velvet embrace attempt to seduce him to penetrate her. He growled softly into her mouth, powerful chest rumbling with the sound as the head of his dick pushed against the thin cloth of her panties with each hump. Her arms crawled over him, hanging on and digging her sharp little fingers into his skin as she met his enthusiasm equally.   
“Are you going to cum for me, Hanzo?” She gasped, nails scratching red lines into his shoulders as his cock head caught her clitoris.  
“Not until you cum for me.” Hanzo grunted back, making an effort to control his breathing and prolong his rapidly growing desire. That seemed to have a profound affect on her, a loud moan filling the small room as he felt her entrance clenched and flutter over his member. “And you will. Come for me.”   
“Yes, yes! Make me cum Hanzo, please!” Her back arching against him, angelic voice begging him for orgasm. How could he deny such a goddess such a simple request?  
His hand gripping her hip slid inward, a dark red soon to be purple mark left in it’s wake as his calloused fingers found her clit. It didn’t take much attention to the sensitive area for her to let everything go. Hanzo felt the warmth of her slick coat his cock and she sobbed and writhed in his embrace. He came as she buried her face in his neck and bit down. It wasn’t hard, but she clearly intended to leave her mark on him. His cum ruined her panties and he grit his teeth and continued to rock against her, determined on making this moment last as long as he could make it while she worried his skin between her teeth.   
When things cooled off and they both found things too sensitive and sore to continue, Hanzo chuckled and curled back up around her as he had done before. Her still panting breaths fanned against his throat.  
“If only we had more time.” Hanzo grumbled, burrowing his face into her damp hair and letting out an irritated breath.  
“Once we are home, my dragon.” She smirked, combing through his hair with her fingers until fine tremors shook him. “You can take me as much as you can handle.”  
Hanzo sat back, pulled his arms back until he was braced on his hands looming over her. She rolled into her back in a show of submission, and the look in her eyes… shook his very soul. He slowly began to shake his head as realization dawned on him.  
“How long have you harbored feelings for me, and kept them hidden?” He murmured, leaning down and closing his eyes as he touched his forehead to hers.   
“I’m not sure,” She whispered honestly, “I always remember wanting the best for you, but I never really felt… lustful.” He could hear the smile in her voice.   
“And now?” He felt a small grin pull at his lips, a cheeky expression that she sighed at in good humour.  
“My previous statement still holds. You can have me as much as you can handle once we are home with more time, and hopefully proper protection.” She nuzzled his nose with hers, urging him to open his eyes. And when he did, he felt his blood start to rush again. “So, Dragon Lord, my room of yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She throws her panties in the garbage and goes commando for the ride home. Hanzo hasn't been to impatient to return to a spartan apartment in all his life.


End file.
